The Memories of a Song
by inarachi01
Summary: Tsunako is a girl with a disability. She can't see. While her brother hates her for just being alive and her parents forgot her disappearance; Tsunako changes. Tsunayoshi is to be Vongola Decimo. A few years later she returns... but she isnt what people would expect her to be. Possible paring so that's up for you to decide! FemTsunaxAll. Help me i'm stuck at the moment!
1. Prologue

Memories of a song

**Hi~ it's me again with my second story and I hope this one goes alright!  
It's another FEMTsuna fanfiction so please enjoy!  
I do not own KHR or any of the characters.**

* * *

Prologue

A pair of twins.

A boy and a girl with cute chubby cheeks.

Newborns.

The parents gaze upon the two with loving eyes and beaming smiles. The mother was Sawada Nana, an optimistic, cheerful but slightly slow when it comes to figuring things out. The father was Sawada Iemitsu; he had a huge grin plastered on his face as he looked upon his wife with his new children in her arms.

For the nurses and doctors in the room it was the perfect moment to witness…for a while anyway.

The small children opened their eyes.

The boy's eyes were a dark brown colour, a dark hazel like his mother, but the baby girls eyes were not like either of her parents.

They were a pale blue, it seemed like there wasn't a pupil as it was so pale.

Nana looked at the girl in confusion.

"What's wrong with her eyes?" She asked. The doctor walked over and lifted the child away from her mother; he held a light near the baby's eyes and examined them for a while in silence. The two parents watched worriedly as the doctor checked over their child while the baby boy fell asleep against his mother's warmth.

"…it seems your child has a disability in her eyes. I'm afraid to say that she's unable to see" The doctor finally said. He handed the child over to Iemitsu and smiled.

"It shouldn't affect how she lives, she is still very healthy and is still capable of learning" The doctor said in an assuring way. The two parents sighed in relief and Iemitsu smiled at the baby girl in his arms.

"Although you may be unable to see Tsunako, you will still be a beautiful girl and can see the world in your own way" He said and the small girl looked in his direction as if hearing where he was.

"And Tsunayoshi will take care of her" Nana smiled. Iemitsu walked over to his wife and they sat in a happy silence again.

* * *

5 years later

Tsunayoshi watched as his mother fed Tsunako her dinner. He frowned at his sister. She got all the attention because she was blind and he didn't like it. She got to stay at home all day while he had to go to school, leaving his mother with her. He hated it. Tsunako was home-schooled as she couldn't make it to the local school and Nana couldn't afford to send Tsunako to a private school for children with disabilities because it was too far away. So Nana taught Tsunako herself. She bought lots of brail boards to read from lots of audio books on a CD.

Tsunako was a fast learner considering her blindness and excelled ahead of Tsunayoshi. This made him angry as she was smarter than him and got all the attention from his mum. But that was his own opinion because Nana always spoilt him with whatever he wanted. Yet still he stole his sister's things because he knew she couldn't see what she did and didn't have.

Tsunayoshi finally stood up, not being able to watch his mother tend to his sister anymore.

"Mum~ Feed me!" He hummed and hugged Nana. She smiled and ruffled the boys hair.

She could easily get distracted from tending to her daughter and sometimes completely forgot about her altogether. Once Tsunako was left in the park for a whole day because her mother forgot to go back and get her after Tsuna dragged her away for ice cream. It was nightfall when their neighbor found her wandering the streets; using the walls to guide her way. Nana only realized when the two appeared at the door and their neighbor gave Nana a big scolding.

Of course Tsunayoshi went to his sister and blamed her for getting their mother in trouble, Tsunako stayed quiet the whole time. She always did, rarely speaking any words except when saying 'I love you' 'good morning/ night'.

Nana lifted her son onto her lap and started to have one of their long conversations while Tsunako quietly got off her seat. She felt the table for the plate, knife and fork then felt her way round the room until she found the handle for the dishwasher. She placed the cutlery inside then closed it again.

Tsunako could hear her mother and brother chat happily together and felt a small pang of pain in her heart. She felt neglected but as long as her brother was happy then she didn't mind.

* * *

The small brunette felt around the room and looked for her headphones so she could listen to her audio books. When she found them she felt around and found the door leading to the hallway. She crawled up the stairs with her headphones in hand and climbed to the top.

She felt the cold wooden floors, then the pasty and rough walls, then a soft fabric of clothing…

Clothing?

Tsunako gripped the material slightly and could tell that it was the bottom of someone's trousers.

The said someone lifted the girl up roughly by the collar causing her to drop her headphones, she stayed still in the persons grip as she didn't want to anger them and could hear the person chuckle gently.

"A blind child, no wonder you get forgotten so easily. No one will miss you" A man's voice said.

Tsunako felt she was being carried downstairs so she kicked about trying to get free. She could still hear her sibling and mother chatting, not realizing that she was being taken away despite her struggles. She felt another wave of hurt in her heart and gave up the struggle.

"…no one will miss me…" She mumbled and a small tear fell from her eyes.

* * *

**Tada! That's it for the prologue.**

**Please read and review, I need to know whether it's good or not. Otherwise I have a knife waiting in the drawer.**

…**not really but oh well.**

**So yeah, please ask any questions and I shall update my other story soon too.**

**Ciao~ Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 1 Runaway

Chapter 1 – Runaway

**Hi~ it's me again with my second story and I hope this one goes alright!  
It's another FEMTsuna fanfiction so please enjoy!  
I do not own KHR or any of the characters.**

* * *

The man had left the house a long time ago.

Tsunako just hung there in his grip silently, not struggling or fighting back which made him curious.

Finally he stopped in an alleyway in a distant town, placing Tsunako on the ground gently before sitting down himself. The brunette just stood there, waiting. The man stared at her. Why didn't she run away? Why didn't try to escape when he carried her away from her family?

He watched her carefully.

He didn't understand why she just stood there. As if she was waiting for him to do something. But he didn't know what.

"…can I sit down?" She asked calmly. The man looked at her dumbfounded.

"You're asking the person who kidnapped you and stole you from your family if you can sit down." He asked to confirm what the small brunette had asked. She nodded.

"…I guess" He finally said and the girl sat in front of him quietly. He stared at her again in confusion.

"Aren't you afraid?" The man asked.

The small girl shook her head causing him to be even more confused.

"Why not? I took you from your family" He said.

"…Mama won't notice, she always forgets. My brother probably won't care and my dad is gone somewhere" The brunette replied, the man looked at her slightly surprised.

"…" He stared at her for a long time before reaching out to place a hand on her head, he patted her hair gently. He didn't know what to do with her. Should he drop her off somewhere or leave her here? Or even worse, should he take care of her himself? After a long silence she answered for him.

"Can you take care of me?" She asked.

"What? What about your family?" The man asked.

"…" Tsunako stayed silent, she looked towards him with an expression saying 'do you really think they want me?' The man sighed and rubbed his chin to help him think what to do. He didn't know how to take care of a child. Or to tend for their daily needs. But when he looked at the child in front of him he felt that he needed to help her.

He reached over to the little girl and pulled her onto his lap.

"What's your name little one?" He asked as the brunette made herself comfortable on his lap.

"Tsunako" She replied.

"Last name?" The man asked.

"Is it important?" Tsunako asked. The man chuckled slightly.

"You don't sound like a small child with the way you talk" He said and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"What about you?" Tsunako asked as she tried to look up at his face. He poked her forehead gently.

"Roberto" He replied. Tsunako nodded used her hand to reach out for his face and managed to touch his cheek. It felt rough because of the small beard and stubble on his face but she didn't mind. It helped to give her an image of the man that would now be taking care of her.

"So what do you want to do?" Roberto asked. The brunette shrugged and rubbed her eyes.

"Well, you look tired so we should rest here for tonight then in the morning we'll go back to my place" Roberto said and took off his jacket; he rested against the wall and placed the leather jacket on Tsunako who nuzzled against him. Roberto smiled slightly and ruffled her hair.

"Goodnight Uncle Roberto" Tsunako said and closed her eyes. Roberto chuckled and closed his eyes.

* * *

**4:30AM**

Roberto heard a rustle in the alleyway and snapped his eyes open.

It was still dark but he could see that he was surrounded. He could see that Tsunako was still asleep so he nudged her gently. She grumbled and opened her eyes.

"What's-"

"Sh!" Roberto hushed her and placed to the side then stood up. He got out a pistol from his pocket and glared at the figures; Tsunako listened carefully and heard the click of guns.

"Tsunako, stay against the wall and don't move" Roberto said, Tsunako nodded and shuffled back against the wall. The figures moved closer and Roberto checked his pistol. Nearly empty.

"Ah~ Roberto~ who's your little friend there?" A voice hummed.

"No one, leave her" Roberto said and stood in front of Tsunako. A man stood before Roberto, grinning ear to ear.

"You've brought a poor child into your problem, I pity her" The man said smugly and Roberto glared. He probably wished that the old man before him could burst into flames but life wasn't that nice as the old man aimed his gun at Tsunako.

Tsunako frowned when she heard the click of a gun aimed at her. From the sound of the new man's voice, he was old and had an Italian accent but she could tell that just because he was old didn't mean he was kind or gentle.

Roberto glared at the old man then quickly picked up Tsunako.

He ran down the alleyway as fast as he could.

Guns fired. Narrowly missing their intended target.

Tsunako clung onto Roberto's shirt for dear life as he ran.

* * *

**9:30AM**

Tsunayoshi woke to the noise of frantic searching around the house. He climbed out of his comfy bed and opened his door to see his mother with a desperate look on her face.

"Tsunako-chan! Please come out! You're scaring me!" Nana called as she checked behind the sofa for sixth time that morning. Tsunayoshi frowned. His sister was causing him trouble again. Taking his mother's attention away from him.

"Tsunako please! Where are you?!" Nana called again, there were tears in her eyes as she looked for the younger child. She spotted Tsunayoshi at the top of the stairs and ran to him.

"Tsu-kun. Do you know where your sister is" Nana asked him desperately. Tsunayoshi shook his head and Nana ran her hand through her hair before running past and searching the bedrooms again.

Tsunayoshi sighed and went downstairs to get himself breakfast.

"NANA!" Iemitsu burst through the front door and ran to the kitchen to see Tsunayoshi.

"Tsu-kun, where's Nana?" He asked and Tsunayoshi pointed to the stairs. Iemitsu nodded and ran upstairs.

Tsunayoshi listened as he heard his mother crying hysterically upstairs and his father searching the whole house. The small blond haired child sighed and ate his breakfast quietly.

Finally his father came down the stairs with a phone in his hand, dialing away on his phone then walking outside slamming the door behind him. Tsunayoshi watched his father outside yelling down the phone, he held Tsunako's headphones in his hand; clutching them tightly.

Tsunayoshi always knew that his father favored Tsunako more. Whenever he came home he would hug Tsunako first and they'd talk for ages. Well, he would talk and Tsunako would nod and listen attentively. So Tsunayoshi thought that since their father liked her more, he'd get their mother to love him more and since their father was rarely home, Tsunako barely talked to anyone.

Iemitsu walked back into the house and rubbed his temples, it looked like he had been crying and yelling a lot. Tsunayoshi examined his father's face and walked over.

"Dad, where's nee-san?" The blond asked and Iemitsu looked down at his son and sighed.

"I don't know" He said and went upstairs go and comfort Nana.

"Stupid Tsunako…always messes up things for me" Tsunayoshi grumbled.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter!  
Did you like it?  
Now, the big question is…should I do a time skip?  
Anyway it is up to you.  
Who do you think should be Tsunako's partner?**

**Please R&R!  
Love Sammey~!**


	3. Chapter 2 Time

Memories of a song

**Hi~ it's me again with my second story and I hope this one goes alright!  
It's another FEMTsuna fanfiction so please enjoy!  
I do not own KHR or any of the characters.  
Many of you asked if I could change the name of Tsunako's brother so I will. He shall now be called Natsume, Natsu for short.**

* * *

11:32AM

There was a large growling noise coming from the small brunette's stomach.

Roberto looked at the small child trying to tell her little tummy to be quiet and chuckled. He ruffled her hair affectionately as he sat down on one of the airport benches.

"I think you stomach is trying to tell you something" He grinned and got out a slightly squished but edible sandwich. He unwrapped the cling film that protected the sandwich and then placed it in Tsunako's hands.

"A sandwich?" Tsunako tilted her head as she ran her thumb over the bread. Roberto raised an eyebrow at the child.

"Aren't you blind?" He asked.

"I may be blind but I can still feel that I am touching bread and I can smell bad smelling cheese" Tsunako deadpanned and Roberto chuckled again.

"You're an odd child" He grinned and Tsunako frowned.

"You think I'm odd too…" She mumbled and Roberto raised an eyebrow at the change in the girl's behavior.

"What's wrong with being odd?" He asked and sat the brunette on his lap.

"That's what all of my brothers friends called me when they came over to play, they called me odd and my brother sometimes pulled my hair when my mother wasn't looking" Tsunako explained. Roberto frowned. What kind of family did she have? It seemed her mother didn't notice her wellbeing while her brother bullied her. What about her father?

"Well what does your father think about it? Does he know what's happening?" Roberto asked. The brunette shook her head.

"Papa is never home, he's always at work. He says he works at construction sites but I can tell that he's lying" Tsunako said.

"How can you tell?"

"First off, if he was at a construction site then we would be able to hear loud noises and stuff like that. Second, on all the postcards he sent he stuck on pictures of himself in really weird places. And finally, when he is home and has a nap. He talks in his sleep" Tsunako concluded which made Roberto sweatdrop.

"You made that sound like a report or an analysis" He mumbled and Tsunako shrugged.

"So do you know what job he does?" Roberto asked and the small brunette nodded. She felt his shoulder to find his ear and whispered in it.

"He's in the mafia" She said quietly.

"Him too huh?" Roberto mumbled and Tsunako gave a confused look.

"Him too?" She tilted her head which Roberto had to admit was pretty cute.

"Yeah, I also work in the mafia" He said and the small brunette 'ah' meaning she understood. Roberto grinned and ruffled the girl's hair which made her smile.

"Ne, Uncle Roberto?"

"Hm?"

"Why are we in an airport?"

"How can you tell we are in an airport?" Roberto chuckled and the brunette grinned.

"It's easy; I can hear the flight attendants calling people to get on the plane" she said.

"You are a weird but interesting kid Tsunako" Roberto chuckled and Tsunako smiled. Roberto stood up with Tsunako in his arms and walked down a hallway which was more empty and quiet than the other ones.

"Are we getting on a plane?" Tsunako asked.

"Yup, we are going to my home" Roberto smiled and Tsunako nodded.

"Demo, don't I need my passport?" Tsunako said and Roberto shook his head.

"Nope, we are going to my boss's plane. It's a lot cooler than any normal plane because it's a private jet" He hummed and Tsunako grinned.

"Cool~ I've only been on a plane once to visit my Grampa. He lives in Italy" She smiled. Tsunako liked her grandfather; he always gave her nice big hugs and candy. He also sent her a bunny toy for her birthday which she kept in her coat pocket.

"Well we are going to Italy so you might see him" Roberto said and patted her head. He noticed her get a small orange bunny toy from her coat pocket and watched her hug it tightly.

"Nice toy" Roberto smiled and the petite brunette nodded.

"It's my favorite toy; my Grampa gave it to me for my birthday last year" She beamed as she hugged the toy.

"You must really like your Grandfather" Roberto said and Tsunako nodded. Roberto stopped at a few benches in a silent hallway and sat Tsunako down on a seat.

"Right, you wait here until I get back" He said and patted the girls head; he turned to walk away but felt a tug on his jacket. He looked down to see the brunette looking slightly sad.

"You aren't going to leave me are you? You won't forget to come back?" Tsunako mumbled as she clutched his jacket. Roberto crouched down to her height and cupped her cheeks.

"I promise I won't leave without you, I promise to take care of you" He said and pulled her into a gentle hug, she held on tightly in the hug and reluctantly let go. Roberto petted her head and took off his chain necklace.

"Here's my promise to you, this is a precious gift I was given a few years ago. I'll give it to you so you can take care of it for me; from now on it's yours to take care of. Okay?" He said and placed the necklace around her neck. Tsunako nodded and sat herself back on her seat. Roberto smiled and walked off to find his boss.

* * *

Tsunako sat on the edge her seat with her bunny next to her. She swung her legs back and forth and listened to the sounds of people rushing to their planes, talking in the restaurants or chatting about their jobs and holidays. A flight attendant spotted Tsunako sitting on the bench patiently and walked over.

"Are you alright little one?" She asked. Tsunako heard the woman speak to her and turned to look where the voice was coming from. The woman looked at her eyes and frowned slightly.

"Are you on your own?" She asked and Tsunako shook her head.

"My Uncle just went to get his boss and then he's going to pick me up" Tsunako smiled, the woman nodded and examined the little brunette. Mainly looking at her eyes. They were a pale blue and she could barely see her pupils, and the way she was almost looking at her but not. The woman petted her head gently.

"Do you want me to wait with you until he gets back?" She asked but Tsunako shook her head.

"I've got my bunny, his name is Atsuko" She smiled and felt around for her toy then picked it up to show the woman.

"It's a very nice bunny and he has a lovely scarf around his neck" The lady smiled at the handmade scarf, it looked a little messy but the bunny was very well cared for which meant it was a treasured toy to the small child in front of her.

"I made it myself, although I don't know what it looks like" Tsunako smiled proudly. This confirmed what the lady was thinking; the little girl in front of her was blind. She smiles sadly at the girl and sat next to her.

"Is it alright if I sit next to you?" The lady asked and Tsunako nodded.

"I don't mind" Tsunako smiled and sat her bunny on the other side of her. She swung her legs back and forth while the woman looked at her.

"So what's your name?" The woman asked.

"I'm Tsunako; I turned five last month so I'm a big girl now. I don't have a mama or papa but I have my uncle" Tsunako smiled proudly and held up five fingers for emphasis. The lady smiled sadly at Tsunako when she mentioned that she didn't have any parents but then smiled because the child in front of her was happy..

"I'm Mariko, nice to meet you Tsunako-chan" She said and ruffled the girls hair. Another lady walked over to the two, she was an older woman and had a stern look on her face.

"Mariko! I told you to head straight for the plane not to play with little brats" The woman said angrily as she stood in front of Mariko.

"I'm sorry Riska-san but I was just keeping this girl company, she was all by herself and-"

"That's enough babbling! Get to the plane!" The older woman snapped and Mariko nodded before standing up.

"It was nice meeting you Tsunako-chan, I hope you and Atsuko have a nice day" She smiled at Tsunako and petted her head. She walked off with the older woman and before she turned the corner she glanced at the lone brunette sadly.

* * *

Tsunako waited a bit longer before Roberto came back, he stood by a doorway.

"Tsunako, come over here! I want you to meet someone" He called, the brunette smiled and walked in the direction of his voice; she used her hands to make sure she didn't bump into anything. But she didn't notice that her bunny still sat patiently on the seat.

"You're nearly there Tsunako, a little further" Roberto called. Tsunako was certain there was only a little way to go and ran to his voice. When she was close enough he hoisted her up into his arms and she hugged him tightly.

"I told you I'd come back, were you alright on your own?" Roberto asked and the small brunette nodded.

"A nice lady talked with me but she got dragged off by a scary sounding baggy lady" Tsunako said and Roberto chuckled.

"I see, anyway, I want you to meet my boss because he's looking forward to meeting you" He grinned and walked down a passageway to the plane doors. Standing by the doorway was an old man who looked about seventy or eighty years old and had a smile plastered on his face. When he saw Tsunako he smiled brightly and walked over to them

"You said she was cute Roberto but I didn't think she was that cute, she's a little cherub" The old man smiled softly and petted Tsunako's hair. She smiled and held the old man's hand in her two small hands. She could feel that his hands were wrinkled and rough but they were kind hands, they had they nice feel about them. The old man observed how the small brunette held his hand and smiled.

"It seems that her disability doesn't stop her being curious" The old man chuckled and Roberto grinned.

"She's really clever, not an average five year old" Roberto said proudly as if Tsunako was his own child. The old man nodded and held the brunettes tiny hands in his large ones.

"You can call me Grampa Lucas, welcome to the Ileggratta family" He smiled at Tsunako and Tsunako sent a flowery smile back.

"Arigato Grampa Lucas" She hummed and Lucas picked up Tsunako into his arms; she snuggled against him which made the older man smile happily.

"I finally got a grandchild, eh Roberto" Lucas grinned and Roberto chuckled as the two walked inside the plane.

* * *

Back with the bunny

Mariko walked back to where Tsunako was to see if she had been picked up and smiled when she saw that she wasn't there. She was just about to leave when she noticed a small orange object on the seat and walked over. When she got closer she realized that the small orange object was the bunny that Tsunako had shown her before. Mariko frowned and picked up the toy, she looked around to see if Tsunako was around but to her dismay she wasn't. She looked at the bunny carefully then noticed there was a tag around its neck with Tsunako's address on it.

"She probably went home, I'll drop this off at her house on my way back" She mumbled to herself and walked out of the airport.

After an hours walk she finally reached the Sawada residence. Mariko walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door was suddenly opened revealing a panicked Nana. At first Mariko thought she had the wrong house but decided to check anyway.

"Is this where Tsunako-chan lives? She left her bunny behind" Mariko mumbled and Nana's eyes widened.

"You've seen Tsunako? Where?!" Nana asked desperately and Mariko looked at her in shock.

"She was at the airport with her uncle…" Mariko mumbled. Nana looked at the woman and then pulled her inside.

"My daughter doesn't have an uncle" Nana said and Mariko looked confused.

"Tsunako-chan told me she didn't have parents…only her uncle" She said and Nana looked at her in shock.

"…She actually said that?" Nana mumbled and Iemitsu came out from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" He asked and Nana explained to him what Mariko had told her.

"Why would she say that? Every time I come home she looks really happy" Iemitsu said and rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. He looked at Mariko.

"Did she really say that?" He asked again and Mariko nodded.

"So you think she ran away then?" Nana asked her husband and his shrugged in response.

"I don't know, let's go into the living room and discuss the matter properly" Iemitsu said to Mariko, she nodded and followed to two parents into the other room where Natsu (previously called Tsunayoshi) was playing with his toys; not bothered by the disappearance of his sister.

They all sat down at the table and Mariko told Nana and Iemitsu her discussion with Tsunako. Mariko glanced every so often at Nana who was currently holding the orange bunny tightly in her arms; looking as if she was about to cry at any moment. Mariko couldn't blame her; she would be heartbroken if her child had run away for no reason.

Iemitsu noticed the look on his wife's face and placed his arm around to comfort her.

"Don't worry Nana, I'm sure we'll find her" He said and Nana nodded gently.

* * *

06:00PM, Italy

Tsunako sat in her seat and was getting fidgety and nervous for some reason, the plane took off at least 5 hours ago but just recently she had a worried look on her face. Lucas, who sat by the window noticed her expression not long after Roberto had noticed it and decided to ask if she was alright.

"What's wrong Tsunako-chan?" He asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. Tsunako looked up at him, or at least tried to, and then back to her hands.

"I left Atsuko at the airport" She mumbled and Lucas was about to ask who that was when Roberto explained before he had the chance.

"Atsuko is Tsunako's toy bunny, it's very precious to her" He said and Lucas nodded in understanding.

"When we arrive in Italy I can call the airport and if they find him then they can send him over" Lucas said and gently rubbed her back. Tsunako nodded gently and fiddled with her hands.

Lucas looked at her worriedly then got out a pocket watch that hung on his coat.

"Tsunako-chan" He called and the small brunette looked up.

"Hold out your hands, I want to give you something" Lucas smiled and Tsunako held out her small hands. Lucas placed the watch in her hands and then closed her hands around it.

"This is a very old watch my child, you take good care of it and when we get to Italy I can get the rest of the family to have a picture with you, then you can put it in the watch and treasure it for as long as you like" Lucas said and a small smile appeared on Tsunako's face.

"Arigato Grampa Lucas" She beamed and Lucas chuckled.

A few hours later the plane landed. Lucas and Roberto guided Tsunako to a limousine and sat her down in the plush leather seats. The whole trip to the mansion Tsunako was talking about what she really enjoyed and her favorite things while every so often Roberto would tease her on her weird favorite things.

After finally arriving at the mansion Tsunako was completely shattered. Roberto carried her in and a group of men in suits stood at the entrance.

"Welcome back Boss! Roberto!" They bowed and one man stepped forward.

"Sir, not meaning to be rude but who is that child?" He asked and Lucas smiled.

"A new addition to our family, her name is Tsunako-chan so take good care of her because she can't see" Lucas smiled and the men nodded.

"Could you take her to a guest room until we get a room sorted out for her?" Lucas asked, a man nodded and stepped forward, Roberto passed Tsunako to the man and he carried down the hallways to the guest room.

Lucas turned back to Roberto and the two headed to his office.

"Now, once Tsunako has settled in and is getting along with the family I think we should start training her. I can see real potential in her" Lucas said seriously as he sat down in his chair. Roberto stared at him.

"Do you really think so? I mean, I know she's smart for her age and is good at sensing where people are but do you really think it's wise to train her? I don't want her hurt" Roberto said and folded his arms.

"Then you can train her, you and your brother can train her because you are the best in our family. She is yours to train and care for" Lucas said seriously then smiled.

"And I can take her to the park and get ice cream and all that kind of things children enjoy. I am going to spoil that child rotten" Lucas grinned and Roberto laughed.

"Still a child at heart" He grinned.

"I may be old but not inside" Lucas said.

"Well then, let's get to work on her room" He said and picked up an old phone.

* * *

10 years later in Japan

"HIIEEE! I'M LATE!" A boy of the age of 15 ran down the stairs at full speed and grabbed a slice of toast from the kitchen table before legging it out of the door.

"I'm off Mama!" He yelled and ran down the street.

Nana stood by the door and sighed; she then walked back inside and upstairs. She looked into a tidy room, untouched since its owner disappeared.

Nana walked into the room and sat on the small bed; she picked up the orange bunny toy and placed it on her lap, holding it close. It had been ten years since Sawada Tsunako had disappeared and even though it seemed Natsu had moved on, although he didn't really care, Nana sat in her daughter's room every day.

Natsu ran down the street in a panic. Once again he was late and he did not want to face the wrath of the feared prefect. He was so busy concentrating on not being bitten to death that Natsu accidently crashed into someone.

"Itte~ that really hurt" He whined as he sat up. He looked at the person he ran into and noticed it was a girl who was a similar age as him. She wore the Namimori uniform as well as a few bandages around her wrists and lower left leg. Her hair was not as gravity defiant as his was; hers was more tamable and gracefully flowed down her back. She used her hand to search the floor for her things.

"You alright?" Natsu asked as he picked up his things. The girl looked up at his direction but not as his face.

"Sorry could I have a bit of help, I can't see my things" She smiled sheepishly. Natsu blushed at her smile and helped her pick up her things. Something seemed familiar about her but he didn't know what it was.

Once Natsu had collected both of their things he helped her to her feet. She bowed in gratitude and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm a bit useless because I can't see. I struggle to tell if there's someone around" The girl smiled sheepishly. Once again Natsu blushed lightly.

"You have the same uniform as me, are you going to Namimori?" Natsu asked and the brunette nodded.

"Yes, it's my first day today" The girl smiled.

"Do you want some help getting there?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah that might be helpful" The brunette laughed and Natsu grinned.

"Then I'll guide you there but we need to hurry or we'll be… LATE!" Natsu suddenly yelled and grabbed the girls hand, he pulled her to the school and made sure she didn't crash into anything on the way there.

Luckily they arrived at school just on time!

…No they didn't I lied.

"Herbivore… you are late so prepare to be bitten to death" A pair of steel eyes bore into Natsu as he turned the corner into the school. The prefect known as Hibari Kyoya charged at Natsu who panic but then the said prefect stopped about a meter away. Natsu blinked in surprise and then realized the prefect was staring at the girl behind him.

"Ah, Hibari-san I was helping a new student to the school I apologize for being late" Natsu said and Hibari ignored him as the prefect stared at the new student.

"Herbivore get to class, I will sort out the new student" Hibari said and Natsu was about to protest until he got a dark glare aimed at him.

"HIIEE! I'm going!" Natsu eeped before running into the school.

Hibari sighed at the pathetic antics of Natsu then turned his attention back the girl before him who was looking about and using the walls to get to the school.

"Herbivore what are you doing?" The prefect asked, the brunette turned to the voice of the prefect and he finally got a proper look at her. The first thing he noticed was her eyes.

"Am I the herbivore?" The girl asked.

"Yes, why are you using the wall to find your way round?" Hibari asked. The girl smiled sheepishly.

"Ah, well you see I'm kinda blind. I can't see anything" She smiled and the prefect raised an eyebrow.

"Then why aren't you at a disability school?" Hibari asked.

"Too far away" The brunette replied simply. The prefect sighed and took the brunettes hand to guide her into the school.

"You're going to make life difficult" He said and the brunette laughed lightly.

"Gomen, but tomorrow I will have someone to help me around in school so you won't have to bother" The brunette smiled. Hibari looked at her briefly and then stopped. The brunette blinked and looked in his direction in confusion.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" The brunette asked.

"What's your name herbivore?" Hibari asked. The brunette blinked for a moment then smiled.

"Nakotsu Ileggratta" She said and Hibari nodded.

"Hibari Kyoya" He replied simply and Nakotsu nodded.

Finally they arrived at class 2-B and Hibari knocked on the door; the teacher walked over and talked to him for a moment before getting the classes attention.

"Students, we have a new member joining our class today. Please be nice to her and make her feel welcome or Hibari Kyoya said he'll bite you all to death" The teacher sighed and the class paled. Natsu looked towards the door as the student entered.

Nakotsu walked in the teacher stopped her before she bumped into his desk; she turned to the class and bowed.

"My name is Nakotsu Ileggratta, please take care of me and call me Nako-chan" She smiled.

…

The class stared at her for a moment.

"WE'LL TAKE CARE OF YOU NAKO-CHAN" The male population of the class yelled and the girls smiled.

"Arigato" Nakotsu smiled happily.

"One more thing class, Ileggratta-san has a disability in her eyes so she can't see so I need someone to guide her round school" The teacher said. There was an immediate show of hands from the male students and quite a few of the female students raised their hands too.

"Kyoko Sasagawa, could you show her round?" The teacher asked and the honey haired girl nodded with a smile.

With that the teacher guided Nakotsu to her seat by the window and helped her get out her brail boards to read. He then headed to the front of the class and started the lesson.

Nakotsu looked to the front of the class then rested her chin on her hand.

"_First day of school started, no suspicion what so ever. This'll be easy"_

Nakotsu grinned and etched her name into the back of her book so no one could see.

**Tsunako Ileggratta.**

* * *

**Wow that was a long one!  
Tsunako has gone back to Japan but has changed her name.  
What will happen next?  
****Who do you think should be Tsunako's partner?****  
****Please R&R!  
Love Sammey~!**


	4. Chapter 3 Challenge and Infant

Memories of a song

**Hi~ it's me again with my second story and I hope this one goes alright!  
It's another FEMTsuna fanfiction so please enjoy!  
I do not own KHR or any of the characters.  
Many of you asked if I could change the name of Tsunako's brother so I will. He shall now be called Natsume, Natsu for short.**

* * *

Class had just ended for break and Tsunako, Nakotsu, packed away her lessons brail boards. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned with one hand over her mouth.

Natsu looked across from his desk after he noticed her stretching and smiled.

He rested his chin on his hands and stared at her, taking closer attention to her cute features. He fancied the school idol Kyoko Sasagawa, it's true, but Nakotsu kinda reminded him of his mother. They had a similar shaped face except Nakotsu was younger and his age. It would be weird if he dated his mother (but if only he knew).

Natsu noticed that he wasn't the only one looking at the new transfer student. Half the class was looking, typical. It was mostly boys. Natsu looked around at each boy; each one giving off an uncomfortable stare but the worst was Mochida Kensuke. He had a lecherous stare and it was directed at Nakotsu. Poor girl, she's probably going to be his target now.

Mochida is a player. Apparently he has three girlfriends, one from another school and two from Namimori. Most people can't tell what he's up to but Natsu can; he realized when he saw him kissing a girl behind the gym in the morning a few months ago, and that very afternoon he saw Mochida making out with another girl in the same place! Natsu was amazed no one noticed.

He watched Mochida rise from his seat and walk over to Nakotsu; his grin not leaving his face for a second. Mochida placed his hand on Nakotsu's desk and loomed over her slightly. It seemed she could feel his presence and looked up to where he was.

"Who's that?" She asked and Mochida smirked.

"I'm Mochida Kensuke, how about I show you around the school?" He suggested and Nakotsu smiled.

"That sounds nice, I may not be able to see where I'm going but im sure I could remember where things are in my head" Nakotsu hummed, unaware of the possible dark intentions in Mochida's supposed 'kindness'. Natsu frowned and glared at Mochida's back. He really hated this guy, oh what he would do to dump him in the school ovens to burn to death… now he's starting to sound like Hibari.

Natsu sighed, which didn't go unnoticed by Mochida. He turned to glare at Natsu.

"If it isn't baka-Natsu, are you bored of lessons?" Mochida grinned; he glanced back at Nakotsu to see her blank expression. He was probably hoping that she was going to laugh at Natsu but she just kept the same expression.

"Sorry Mochida, I was just bored of listening to you" Natsu yawned and a small giggle came from behind Mochida. He turned to see Nakotsu giggling into her hands and he clenched his fists slightly.

Mochida lifted Nakotsu to her feet which shocked her at the sudden movement and he pulled her out of the classroom. Natsu glared at the doorway before standing up and following after them.

The class looked at each other in silence before stalking after the three for four reasons.

1. There was a possible fight and they wanted to watch.

2. If there was a fight then they were going to bet on it.

3. Film the fight.

4. They were bored.

Mochida pulled Nakotsu to the school gym and Natsu followed after, every step he quickened his pace.

"Ano… Mochida-san? Where are we going?" Nakotsu asked, trying to keep up with Mochida as he dragged her along. Mochida looked back and glared at her.

"I'm teaching Sawada a lesson for mocking me" He growled and tightened his grip on Nakotsu's hand. She frowned.

"Sawada" She muttered under her breath, her eyes narrowed. Was it her brother?

"Mochida leave Nako-san alone!" Natsu growled. Yes, it was him. Although it was different, Tsunako could tell it was her brother. She looked back to where he could be.

"Sawada-san, what does Mochida-san mean by teaching you a lesson?" Nakotsu asked as obliviously as possible. Natsu glared at Mochida's back and picked up his pace to catch up with them. Mochida kicked open the doors to the school gym and shoved Nakotsu inside. She stumbled in and put her hands out to make sure she wouldn't bump into anything. Mochida looked at her in amusement and grinned. He walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Mochida! Get off her!" Natsu growled as he entered the gym. He glared at Mochida and his arm that was currently around Nakotsu's waist. It made his blood boil.

Mochida smirked and from out of nowhere he pulled out a kendo sword (Magical sword~! :3 ).

"Sawada!" He grinned and aimed his sword at Natsu.

"I challenge you in kendo! With Nako-chan as the prize!" He declared.

"Eh?" Nakotsu's expression was blank and she tilted her head.

'What did I do to deserve this?' She mentally cried (Because you are the heroine, duh~).

* * *

Natsu scowled as Mochida held Nakotsu. How dare he treat someone like an object! (Yeah! How dare he!)

A small infant (evil demon) sat above; watching the scene before him and a smirk graced itself upon his face. He watched his student, Natsu, and felt very proud as he had been training this boy for a year now. To be the next Vongola boss, which was a hard job because when the infant had first met the brunet; he was a selfish, greedy, stubborn, wussy brat who was extremely lazy.

The infant was known as Reborn. The world's greatest hitman. A cursed Arcobaleno.

He turned his gaze from his student to the brunet's opponent. Mochida Kensuke, he was the kendo team captain so that meant he was fairly strong.

Finally the infant looked at the 'hostage' of the situation. She was a transfer student which means he doesn't know a thing about her… but not for long as he read through her student data which he 'borrowed' from the principal's office.

He scanned through the information and frowned. Something didn't seem right about it and the girl looked very familiar to him. He glanced back at Nakotsu who looked very confused. He stared at her facial expression and it almost seemed…faked.

The infants smirk grew. This girl, he deemed her very interesting. He shall keep a close eye on her.

Nakotsu Ileggratta. Is it just coincidence that her last name is the same name as a mafia group? Or that she looks very similar to Natsu? Or that if you moved the letters in her name about slightly then it's Tsunako? Or was Reborn just being too nosy and takes coincidence too seriously?

All of the above actually.

Whatever it was. Reborn had found a new toy, ehem, person to mess with.

And it sent shivers down Nakotsu's spine…and possibly everyone else in a 10km radius of Reborn.

Let the torture and despair begin!

* * *

**3****rd**** chapter complete!  
It seems that in the time Tsunako was gone, Natsu has changed. Or has he~?  
I shall put a poll at the bottom so please read to the very end.  
****Who do you think should be Tsunako's partner/pairing?**

* * *

******Current poll for pairing:**

**Hibari - 7  
Xanxus -1  
Reborn - 3  
OC - 2  
****Mukuro - 1****  
****All - 1****  
****Varia - 1****  
****Byakuran – 1**

**Now the big question is…what should happen next?  
****Please read my other story too and I've created a FemTsuna community which can be found on my profile~!  
Please R&R!  
Love Sammey~!**

**Ja ne~! xxx**


	5. Chapter 4 First day of school, Complete!

Memories of a song

**Hi~ it's me again with my second story and I hope this one goes alright!  
It's another FEMTsuna fanfiction so please enjoy!  
I do not own KHR or any of the characters.  
Many of you asked if I could change the name of Tsunako's brother so I will. He shall now be called Natsume, Natsu for short.**

**Current poll for pairing:**

**Hibari - 10  
Xanxus -11  
Reborn - 6  
OC - 2  
****Mukuro - 3****  
****All - 3****  
****Varia - 1****  
****Byakuran – 1  
Dino – 1**

* * *

Nakotsu listened to her situation and sighed. How did she end up with this problem? She knew that Roberto and the others at the mansion used to call her a cute little cherub but she didn't think it was that bad. She always knew that the maids were putting her in adorable clothing and frilly pink stuff because she could constantly hear them giggling about it.

Mochida tightened his grip around Nakotsu's waist which hurt a little if he moved.

"What do you say Sawada?! Or are you a chicken?" Mochida smirked.

"I will fight. But if win you must do two things. One, you leave Nako-san alone and two, never date more than one person at once" Natsu said and Mochida growled. The class gasped.

"Is that true Mochida?!"

"Pervert!"

"That's sickening!"

The class started yelling at Mochida which caused him to send a death glare at Natsu.

"Ew…" Nakotsu mumbled and Mochida turned his glare to her.

Unknown to the class, Hibari had entered the gym. He glared at Mochida for many reasons; mainly for causing a ruckus on school grounds and for holding the new student inappropriately which for some reason made his blood boil.

Mochida slid his hand under Nakotsu's shirt which made her flinch before frowning.

"Mochida-san, please remove your hand before I shall do so with much force" She growled. Mochida laughed.

"You?! What can you do? You're blind and useless" He laughed while Natsu and Hibari got ready to beat the hell out of him but someone beat them to it.

Nakotsu's innocent and flowery aura disappeared and was replaced with a dark, killing intent. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind his back which caused him to stumble slightly. She then shoved him to the ground, still keeping his arm locked behind his back, and sat straddled on his back so he couldn't move.

"I warned you" She said seriously. Mochida growled.

"What the hell?! You're a girl! You should be weak!" He yelled which caused Nakotsu to 'accidently' force his arm into a more painful position.

"You know I really hate jerks like you, you should learn some manners" She said with an innocent smile on her face. Mochida gritted his teeth together in pain. Hibari and Natsu stared at Nakotsu in shock, Natsu more shocked than Hibari because the prefect doesn't show shock.

"Wow…" Natsu mumbled.

"Wao~" Hibari smirked. The class turned slowly and then paled dramatically.

"HIBARI-SEMPAI!?" They shrieked and backed off, Natsu paled as well when he realized the demonic prefect was standing right behind him. Nakotsu looked around and stood up, she stood a few steps away from Mochida.

"I'm impressed new herbivore. You can take down someone who is bigger than you and had the advantage over you" Hibari smirked which sent chills down the class' spines.

"If I may, I am not a herbivore. I eat both meat and vegetables thus making me at least an omnivore" Nakotsu said bluntly. The class paled even more at the new student's bold statement. The prefect was probably going to kill them all now.

"You're only an omnivore if I deem you as one" Hibari replied.

"And how do I get deemed as an omnivore?" Nakotsu asked. Hibari smirked, the girl before him was indeed interesting. He got out his tonfas which magically appeared (Magical weapons!) and went in a fighting stance.

"Fight me" The prefect grinned. Nakotsu sighed. The class paled even more (if possible).

"Do I have to?" Nakotsu asked. She didn't get a reply as Hibari had already charged at her.

Nakotsu closed her eyes.

She listened to the individual footsteps carefully and instinctively side stepped one of Hibari's attacks.

The class gasped.

Nakotsu then brought her elbow back behind her which came into contact with the prefects back.

He stumbled slightly then swung his tonfa at the brunette again.

She merely ducked, grabbed the tonfa and threw him over her head.

He barely landed safely and turned to look back at Nakotsu.

But he wasn't quick enough.

Nakotsu was too close for him to move.

She knocked his tonfas out of his hands and pushed him over.

He landed on his back.

Nakotsu caught a tonfa, sat on his stomach and put the tonfa to Hibari's neck. Checkmate.

In only a few moves Nakotsu had caught Hibari in a lock, if he moved then he would get a tonfa to the neck but instead of being irritated or angry at being defeated; he smirked.

"Not bad…omnivore" He said. Nakotsu smiled a flowery smile and then got off Hibari.

* * *

1st acknowledgement acquired.

* * *

Natsu stared in amazement at Nakotsu. She beat Hibari and he didn't try and beat the class to a bloody pulp. Today was a miracle day~ He mentally cried happy tears.

Natsu looked at the rest of the class. Most of them had turned to stone at the shock while some of them smiled. For example; Yamamoto Takeshi, Kyoko Sasagawa and Hana Kurokawa. Although he thinks that Hana was smirking at the new power student of the class.

Hibari stared at the herbi- omnivore in front of him. She was interesting and sent an odd feeling though his body. He could feel his heart clench slightly and his stomach felt odd.

"Go back to class omnivore, I shall sort this mess out" He said as he stared at the now unconscious Mochida who had been beaten quite badly by the female students..

Nakotsu smiled a flowery smile then turned around.

"Sawada-san, could you guide me back to class?" She asked and Natsu snapped out of his small trance. He nodded with a light blush on his cheeks and placed a hand on her arm, he gently tugged on her and she followed with the rest of the class in tow.

* * *

Hibari glared at the body left behind and soon the disciplinary committee arrived, they quickly dragged off the body leaving Hibari and his right hand man. Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Kyo-san, is something wrong?" Kusakabe asked as he noticed a very small tint of pink on the prefect's cheeks.

"Tetsuya, I'm going back to the office for a nap. Do not disturb me or I'll bite you to death" Was his leaders reply before the Prefect stalked off. Kusakabe sighed at his leaders odd behavior then smiled slightly.

'I wonder who it was that affected him like that' He thought.

Hibari walked into the Disciplinary office and lay down on the sofa. He stared at the ceiling in silence.

"That omnivores down something to me, she's making me feel weird…" He muttered to himself.

"…did she poison me?" He frowned. (In a way, yes)

He stared at the ceiling as if hoping it would give him an answer. He sighed and closed his eyes. Maybe sleep would tell him what he needed to know.

* * *

The rest of the day went normal for Nakotsu.

At lunch she was bombarded with questions about how she could fight, whether she was single or if she wanted to go to the movies at the weekend.

The replies were.

"It's a secret, I'm single and the movies sound cool but I can't see"

After questions it was a guided tour around the school, done by Kyoko not Mochida since he had been sent to hospital because of extra unexplainable injuries that were possibly caused by the Prefect to relieve stress. No one felt any pity what so ever.

* * *

Hibari stalked around the school still confused by his upset stomach and sits on the rooftops to sleep.

The door of the rooftops opened and Nakotsu walked out. She felt her way to the side of the railing and rested against it with a sigh. Hibari sat up and stared at her, the feeling in his stomach worsened. Nakotsu opened up a bento box and took out a pair of chopsticks to eat her lunch. After taking a few mouthfuls she paused slightly, then just as she was about to take another mouthful of food; another mouth stole it from her.

"Who's eating my food?" She asked.

"Hn, not bad food omnivore" Hibari smirked in satisfaction as he chewed on the stolen food. Nakotsu pouted.

"Hibari-san that's my lunch, can't you eat your own?" She whined cutely. Hibari chuckled slightly and sat next to her.

"I don't have lunch so that's why I'm taking yours" He replied and Nakotsu sighed.

"That's not healthy Hibari-san. You can't be strong carnivore if you skip meals" She reprimanded him in a motherly way. Hibari stared at her for a moment then shrugged.

"Don't act so motherly omnivore" He said simply.

"Mou~ don't be mean" She pouted and flailed her arms about. Hibari was slightly relieved she couldn't see. He smiled lightly and felt the blood rush to his cheeks at her cute movements. He stood up and decided to leave before she affected him anymore.

"See you later Hibari-san" Nakotsu smiled as she listened to the prefect leave.

* * *

Finally the day ended. (Mainly because I can't be bothered in writing about how she gained stares in every lesson from the boys in her class).

Tsuna walked out of the school and an older man walked over.

He had light red hair and a small beard. His green eyes were slightly narrowed but looked soft because he was picking up the person important to him.

"Nako-chan, over here!" He called.

Nakotsu heard his voice and ran over to him.

"Good afternoon Uncle Roberto, how was your day?" She asked as Roberto guided her out of the school and into a limousine.

"It was good, how was your first day of school?" Roberto smiled. Tsunako smiled but then her face turned serious.

"I've met Natsume Sawada, I'm in his class" She replied.

"Learn what you can about him and keep your knowledge of the mafia away from him. I've heard that he's the next Vongola Decimo" Roberto said and Tsunako sighed.

"How troublesome. My ex-brother is going to make my job hard" She grumbled.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be a great Ileggratta Decima. Since you're our to-be boss" Roberto hummed and Tsunako smirked.

"I'll do my best" She smiled a flowery innocent smile.

On top of the school rooftop, a certain infant watched as the limousine drove away.

"A rich kid huh? She didn't act like one and there are darker intentions behind her being in this school" Reborn muttered.

"Just who are you Nakotsu Ileggratta?"

* * *

**Hoho! Fourth chapter!  
That's two in one day~!**

**Tsunako/ Nakotsu has shocked her new class with her strength and Hibari is having these weird emotions to her. It could be a new form of poison.  
Reborn is very suspicious and I feel no pity for Mochida.  
Roberto is back and I've finally described what he looks like.**

**What should happen on Tsunako's second day of school?**

**Please read my other story too and I've created a FemTsuna community which can be found on my profile~!  
Please R&R!  
Love Sammey~!**

**Ja ne~! xxx**


	6. Chapter 5 Protection and Alliance

Memories of a song

**Hi~ it's me again with my second story and I hope this one goes alright!  
It's another FEMTsuna fanfiction so please enjoy!  
I do not own KHR or any of the characters.  
Many of you asked if I could change the name of Tsunako's brother so I will. He shall now be called Natsume, Natsu for short.**

**Current poll for pairing:**

**Xanxus -16  
Hibari - 12  
Reborn - 6  
Mukuro - 4  
All – 4  
Byakuran – 3  
OC - 2  
Varia - 1  
Dino – 1**

* * *

Tsunako and Roberto arrived at a large mansion on the outskirts of Namimori. It was an old Victorian styled building with a large garden that was well tended to and a large canopy with an outdoor lounge.

The two entered the mansion.

"Welcome back Decima-sama, Roberto-sama" An instant greeting was given by a long line of butlers on the left and maids on the right.

Tsunako sighed at the welcome.

"No need to be so formal everyone, we are family so you don't have to worry about meeting me at the door everyday" She smiled and Roberto grinned.

"You heard your to-be boss, you'd better get back to work" he said and they bowed before heading back to their work and chores.

"Does Grampa want to meet me or can I go to my room?" Tsunako asked the red head. He yawned.

"Yeah he wants to ask you how your first day was and he's givin' you your first proper assignment"

"I see, then I shall head to his office" The brunette nodded and started to walk away.

"Do you need help gettin' there?" Roberto asked with a grin.

"Uncle Roberto, you know I can make my way with ease now. I'm not a little girl anymore" Tsunako sighed. The red head smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You'll always be our little girl. I can't imagine you being the next boss" He pretended to cry.

"You'll never change" The brunette sighed and walked down a long hall.

"But you have" Roberto grinned. A butler approached him.

"Are you going out again sir?" He asked and the red head nodded.

"Yeah I'm going to meet with someone important" He smirked.

"Is it the sun Arcobaleno?" The butler asked curiously. Roberto tapped his nose with his finger.

"It's a secret" He grinned and left the mansion.

* * *

Tsunako entered an enormous, rustic room with many old and expensive paintings. In the center of the room was a wooden desk with a red, polished marble surface. Behind it was a lush black leather chair which was turned away from Tsunako.

"I've been expecting you Tsunako-chan, welcome to my office" The chair turned to reveal a smirking old man, Lucas. Tsunako laughed.

"That'll never get old grampa" She grinned and the old man's serious look twitched slightly before he laughed as well.

"Come here and give your old man a hug" Lucas grinned. Tsunako smiled and walked over to Lucas, she gave him a long hug before he sat her on his lap.

"You're never too big to sit on your old man's lap are you?" He smiled and Tsunako shook her head.

"So, how was your first day?" Lucas asked as he ruffled the brunette's hair. She smiled softly and held one of his hands in hers.

"It started off weird. I had to beat up a pervert for touching me inappropriately and then a prefect who has a habit of calling people herbivores decided to challenge me to a fight. I think he has a biting fetish since his says 'I'll bite you to death'" She grinned when she did an impression of Hibari. Lucas chuckled at the impression.

"The rest of the day was normal. Most of the stuff they taught in class was things I already knew thanks to excessive amount of tutoring I received during the years and then lunch was…weird" The brunette continued. The old man raised an eyebrow.

"How was lunch 'weird'?" He asked curiously.

"That carnivore prefect nicked some my lunch" Tsunako huffed irritably.

"And then he said he didn't have lunch which is really bad for his health" She added.

…

"BAHAHA" Lucas burst into laughter and Tsunako had a confused looked on her face.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked as Lucas wiped his tears of laughter from his old eyes.

"You're really too motherly" He grinned and ruffled the brunette's hair. She puffed out her cheeks cutely and folded her arms.

"There's nothin' wrong with that!" She declared which made Lucas laugh more at her childish antics.

"You're right. Anyway, I need to tell you your first mission" The old man said a bit more seriously but then looked at Tsunako whose expression hadn't changed. He snickered then started laughing.

"I can't take you seriously when you're like that!" He laughed loudly.

"Mou~! Grampa you're just being mean now~!" Tsunako whined then sighed before looking more serious.

"So what did you want to…?" The brunette sweatdropped at her still laughing grandfather.

"Stop laughin' at me!" She yelled and the old man finally calmed down.

"Sorry. Ehem, like I was saying. Your first mission is to confront the Vongola Decimo, by now he should know his role in the mafia so I want you to tell him of your position as The Ileggratta Decima. We have decided to make an alliance with the Vongola family after all these years because they are the most powerful family in Italy at this current time. Do you understand?" Lucas asked. Tsunako nodded.

"You have no need to tell him who you really are. That is information only known by me and Roberto" He added.

"Yeah, I've already met my brother. It seems he's changed from what he used to be and is already under the guidance of that Arcobaleno's training. I sensed a fairly strong aura from him which has yet to improve" Tsunako said and Lucas nodded.

"Good, I'm assuming you sensed the Arcobaleno's presence at school today?" He asked.

"Yes, he watched my fight against the prefect. I made sure to only show a small amount of my ability" Tsunako said. The old man smiled and ruffled the brunette's hair.

"It seems I've trained you well to be the next boss. Once the Decimo has his guardians then you will take my place as this Families boss" Lucas smiled softly. Tsunako smiled back.

"Arigato grampa…ne what about that news I heard about the Vendice prison? Is it true what they said about that man who escaped? Has he really come to Japan?" Tsunako asked seriously again. Lucas nodded.

"Yes, he's here. I am going ask you help the Decimo when he needs you. I have a strong feeling that he will need you in a fight against him" He said.

"Of course grampa. Now about that bribery you promised me for wearing a skirt…" The brunette smirked and the old man laughed.

"Yes of course, I forgot about that" He grinned.

* * *

5:14pm Sawada household

Natsu sighed as he entered his house.

"Maman~! I'm home~!" He called.

"Natsu think fast!"

"Eh?!"

CRASH!

A giant green mallet slammed into Natsu and he flew out the front door, and then crashed into someone who was about to enter the property.

"Gah!"

"Itte~!"

Natsu sat up and rubbed his back, the person he crashed into rubbed his head.

"Reborn is at it again" The man sighed and dusted himself off. Natsu panicked when he noticed the man was wearing a suit and had a gun in his pocket, for safety measures of course.

"AH! Gomenasai!" Natsu bowed. The man stared at him, for a second he frowned then smiled.

"No need to apologize young Vongola, I have a feeling Reborn had some part in that small accident" The man sighed. Natsu nodded regrettably.

"Anyway, my name is Roberto Ileggratta. I believe you have met my niece Nakotsu" Roberto smiled.

"She's your niece? Ah, yes she's really nice and she's in my class in school" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah she told about you helping to protect her from a pervert"

"She told you?"

"Yup. There was another boy she mentioned too, a Hibari Kyoya or something like that. She seemed slightly irritated that he took some of her lunch, which he shall pay for because no one takes my nieces lunch without permission from the young miss herself" Roberto growled and a fire seemed to burn in his eyes.

"You talk like she's your mistress or something" Natsu sweatdropped.

"In a way she is, she has a rich family and is very important" Roberto said. Natsu paled at his reply.

"Ah, Roberto. Good to see you made it" Reborn said as he walked out of the front door with the giant green mallet in his hand.

"Brutal as ever I see" Roberto sighed and Reborn merely smirked.

"I have come to discuss the young miss's protection" Roberto said and Reborn nodded. Natsu frowned.

"But she's strong, she can beat Hibari" He said. Reborn whacked his head with the mallet.

"She is an important person from a rich family, there will be kidnappings which she won't expect which means you have to get your guardians quicker so you can guard her from any Mafiso" He said in his high pitched voice which with laced an even higher pitch of seriousness.

Reborn then turned to Roberto and invited him inside. Natsu followed behind. He watched the red head carefully as they entered the kitchen.

"Ah Natsu-kun you're home" Nana smiled at her son, he smiled in return. Roberto bowed to Nana.

"Sorry for intruding mam" He said and Nana smiled a flowery smile, she waved it off dismissively.

"No need to be formal, anyone is welcome in our home" She beamed. Roberto stared at her for a moment. So this was Tsunako's mother. The word being WAS.

Roberto smiled.

"I am Roberto, it's a pleasure to meet you" He said and Nana smiled before heading off to the kitchen.

Reborn looked at Roberto with narrowed eyes. He noticed how his smile at Nana was forced and had some sort of resentment was in the red heads eyes. It seemed he held a grudge against her but for now Reborn wouldn't press into the matter.

For now he would just watch.

* * *

6:30pm

Roberto signed his name on a piece of paper then folded it in half.

"I will ask the young miss to sign it and hand it to you tomorrow. She will be escorted to school by her personal guard in the morning but during school I would like Natsu-san to guard her. She is very important in our family" He said then stood up from the table. Reborn nodded. His suspicion of Nakotsu being an important girl was true but to think she was the boss and heir of the family. He wasn't expecting that.

The infant watched the red head leave then sipped his espresso.

"Natsu" He called. The brunet popped his head into the living room.

"Hai?"

"You will protect Nakotsu Ileggratta with your life; if you fail to do so then I shall personally end yours. Got it?" The infant's eyes were shadowed. Natsu paled slightly but nodded at Reborn's serious tone. He knew not to mess with him when the infant was this serious. It would be like threatening the whole of the universe and getting bombarded by the aliens.

"Natsu, if you're going to think about something then think about how you're going to protect Nakotsu not aliens" Reborn said simply. Stupid mind reading.

"Reborn! Stop reading my brain!" Natsu yelled. Reborn smirked and hopped off the table, he walked to the door and just as he was about to walk out; he stopped.

"Natsu, you have to make this alliance work. Do whatever you must to earn the future Ileggratta boss's trust. The history between our two families has not been a good one so this is a chance to turn that around or else we may be fighting against a family who will be as strong as us. This is for the future of the Vongola and you must. Make. This. Work!" He looked at Natsu with a demons glare; it sent shivers down Natsu's spine. So this was the world's best hitman when he was truly serious. It was frightening.

* * *

Back in the mansion

"ACHOO!" Tsunako sneezed loudly.

"Decima-sama!"

"Are you alright Decima-sama?!"

Butlers surrounded Tsunako in an instant, panicking and fussing over her health.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a sneeze" The brunette smiled sheepishly. The butlers sighed in relief.

"There is dust in the room! Find it and eliminate it!" One declared and they immediately scanned the room for dust that could have made their to-be boss sneeze.

Tsunako sweatdropped.

'It's just a sneeze!' she paled.

* * *

Sawada household 5:30am

Wham!

"ITTE!"

"Get up dame-Natsu, you're escorting Miss Nakotsu to school" Reborn said after he pummeled Natsu's stomach with a mallet then left silently.

"Escort? Who?" Natsu mumbled half awake.

* * *

10 minutes later

Natsu stood by his front door and yawned.

"Reborn~ why am I up so early?" He asked, Reborn looked at a large clock which appeared out of nowhere. What the hell?!

"Like I said, you're escorting Miss Nakotsu to school" he said.

"But it's really early" Natsu whined. Reborn whacked his head with a pole.

"Exactly, that's because we have to go to the suburbs to get her. She lives in the richer areas, in a mansion" The infant smirked. Natsu gaped.

"M-mansion?!" He yelled in shock.

"Don't make me repeat myself dame-Natsu. Let's go" Reborn said and hopped on top of Natsu's anti-grav hair.

Natsu walked tiredly down the streets and slowly the scenery started to charge into more rich and expensive households. The brunet gaped at the houses.

"Could they get any bigger?" he wondered and then the Ileggratta mansion came into view.

"…I guess…they can…" he mumbled. His jaw dropped at the mansion before him. It was the biggest in the entire district.

"Ah, ohayo Natsu-san. I heard you were escorting me this morning" Nakotsu smiled as she walked out of the two front doors. Her four guards sneaking behind her. She turned.

"Just because I can't see you don't mean I don't know that you are there" She said. The guards sighed.

"Sorry Ojou-sama but we worry about you" One guard said and gave the brunette her schoolbag.

"Ahaha did I leave my bag inside?" Nakotsu smiled sheepishly.

"Yes you did Ojou-sama, please be more careful and don't trip down the stairs like you almost did this morning" The butler said. Natsu sweatdropped.

"You were lucky that Peru-san caught you or you would have fallen down all 166 steps" Another butler said. Natsu paled. She sounded just like him, a klutz.

"It's not my fault that there was a tear in the carpet!" Nakotsu flailed her arms defensively. The butlers frowned.

"The carpenter didn't do a proper job!"

"Find him and make sure he can't get back up!"

Nakotsu sighed and started to sneak off.

"Natsu-san, hurry up before they realize that we are gone" She whispered. Natsu nodded and took her hand to guide her down the street. He looked at Nakotsu again and smiled slightly. She didn't act like a stereotypical rich kid. She was too nice and gentle…except for yesterday…

Reborn stared at the brunette in deep thought. He thought she'd look less frail and gentle. She looked too innocent to know of the mafia.

Is she really the next boss of the second strongest mafia in the world?

Start of school

Natsu and Nakotsu got distracted by a bird on the way to school until Reborn told them that they'd face the wrath of Hibari if they didn't hurry up.

In the end…they were still late.

"Herbivore and omnivore…you're both late so I shall bite you to death" The prefect said as he stood in their way.

"You're making us even more late!" The both said.

Hibari frowned and charged, he aimed a tonfa at Natsu.

"HIEE!" The brunet backed off and let go off Nakotsu's hand.

Hibari smirked and instead of attacking Natsu, he picked up Nakotsu in one swift movement then hopped up into the tree before jumping into the building using the windows.

"THAT WAS HIS PURPOSE?!" Natsu paled and ran in to save Nakotsu from the demonic prefect.

* * *

Omake~!

_The day before after school had ended._

Hibari still sat in his office feeling that annoying sensation in his stomach.

What did that omnivore do to him?

It was so frustrating.

The prefect sat up and his thoughts wandered to the brunette. He thought about how strong she was, her elegant posture when she fought and her eyes. It made him feel like he was in a trance if he stared too long at them…what the hell was he thinking?!

He is a carnivore! He wasn't supposed to have these herbivorous thoughts. He never looked twice at a girl before; it didn't matter to him how pretty or smart they were. What was this feeling?

There was a knock at the door and Kusakabe poked his head in.

"Kyo-san? Are you feeling alright? You've been locked in here since lunch" The second in command asked worriedly.

The prefect glared at him then sighed.

"…I feel odd" He finally replied. Kusakabe raised an eyebrow.

"Odd sir? What kind of odd?" He asked. Hibari sighed again.

"The new student omnivore…she makes my stomach feel odd" He said as he looked at the ceiling. A small smile played onto Kusakabe's lips.

"Ah, Kyo-san I think you're finally experiencing that emotion" He said and the raven haired prefect stared at him as if telling him to elaborate.

"Love, Kyo-san. Or as you would put it. You want the omnivore as you put her as your mate" Kusakabe said with a small smile.

"Ah I see. A mate" Hibari smirked in understanding. Kusakabe sweatdropped at the way his leader thought.

"But how do I make her my mate?" Hibari asked.

"You need to show her that you are the dominant of the relationship and show her that you'll take care of her. You must also treat her with respect so she can open up to you but other than that it's up to you sir" Kusakabe said.

"I see... you are dismissed" Hibari said and looked back up at the ceiling. Kusakabe bowed and left.

"…I shall make her my mate then, starting tomorrow" Hibari muttered to himself with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Kaching~! Chapter 5 and an omake!  
If you have any questions then please ask because I will be happy to reply.  
Please read my other story too (which I am currently stuck on so suggestions please!) and I've created a FEMTsuna community which can be found on my profile~!  
Please R&R!  
Love Sammey~!**

**Ja ne~! xxx**


	7. Chapter 6 Danger begins

Memories of a song

**Hi~ it's me again with my second story and I hope this one goes alright!  
It's another FEMTsuna fanfiction so please enjoy!  
I do not own KHR or any of the characters.  
Many of you asked if I could change the name of Tsunako's brother so I will. He shall now be called Natsume, Natsu for short.**

**Current poll for pairing:**

**Hibari – 21  
Xanxus -19  
Reborn - 8  
Mukuro - 5  
All – 4  
Byakuran – 4  
Dino – 2  
OC - 2  
Varia - 1  
**

_Hibari smirked and instead of attacking Natsu, he picked up Nakotsu in one swift movement then hopped up into the tree before jumping into the building using the windows._

"_THAT WAS HIS PURPOSE?!" Natsu paled and ran in to save Nakotsu from the demonic prefect._

"A-ano…Hibari-san?" Nakotsu looked up to her captor. She knew it was him that had carried her off but the big question was why.

"Where are we going Hibari-san?" She asked.

Hibari looked down at Nakotsu then in front of him again.

"Hn" Was his only reply. He noticed how some of the students were staring so he had to options.

Ignore them

Glare at them

Kill them

…sadly he can't do the third one because he was carrying Nakotsu and he didn't want to drop her or cause her injury. So he shall go with the second option. Glare.

Immediately the students paled and backed off at least ten meters leaving the hallways empty and quiet. Hibari smirked at his small victory then continued on his way to the disciplinary office.

Hibari kicked the door open and walked in before kicking it closed again. The raven haired prefect walked over to the sofa and placed Nakotsu on it. He leaned over her so their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Nakotsu could feel his breathing against her face and blushed lightly at his close proximity.

"Hibari-san? Where are we?" She asked and the prefect smirked.

"My office omnivore" He said. Nakotsu tilted her head cutely.

"Why?" She asked innocently and the prefects smirk increased. (If possible!)

"Because you're interesting and I'm going to find out more about you" he said and leaned closer causing Nakotsu to lean back so she was resting on the sofa. The prefect's hands were placed either side of her head and he lowered his head down nearer her face.

"H-Hibari-san?" Nakotsu felt confused at the prefect's actions and was about to ask what he was doing when she felt a gentle pair of lips on hers. Her eyes widened slightly. It was a comforting and nice sensation but there was also something wrong about it, no matter how nice it was.

Hibari Kyoya had just taken her first kiss.

It took a while but Nakotsu finally realised that she needed to move or Hibari would try to deepen the kiss.

She squeaked and pushed Hibari's chest so he had to sit up. Nakotsu placed a hand over her mouth with a dark red blush on her cheeks. Hibari stared at her as the blush on her cheeks darkened to an extreme level then he chuckled lightly. (chuckling is a bad sign!)

"I didn't think it would make you blush that badly, but it seemed you enjoyed it" he said and Nakotsu blushed even more. Did she? Did she enjoy it? He just took her first kiss without permission. Sure it was nice and it left a funny feeling in her stomach and she wouldn't mind another...what the hell?!

She mentally slapped herself. She should be angry at him, so why wasn't she!?

"You kissed me. Why?" She asked, demanding to know the reason.

"Hn, you taste good omnivore. You should be my mate" Hibari smirked and bumped his nose against the brunettes. Her blush deepened.

"Mate? As in relationship? Why?" she asked.

"I'm interested and you taste delicious" The prefect replied and placed another kiss on Nakotsu's lips. This time he made it more passionate and turned his head so he could get deeper into the kiss. He was just about to slide his tongue inside her mouth but… (Not quite a fluff moment)

Slam!

"Hibari! Leave Nako-san alo…ne…" Natsu stood at the door and saw that Hibari was right on top of Nakotsu. He was also kissing her with a searing kiss, pinning her down and now. Now Hibari sat up and was glaring the most demonic glare Natsu had ever seen. He glanced at Nakotsu who was blushing a very deep shade of red and was still in some shock from the kiss.

"Herbivore…Get. OUT!" Hibari growled. Natsu tried standing his ground.

"Not until you let Nako-san go. We need to go to class" He mumbled. Hibari growled once more before sighing irritably and getting off Nakotsu. Natsu walked over and helped Nakotsu stand before quickly guiding her out. He closed the door behind them and pulled the silent and very red Nakotsu.

Hibari growled and lay on the sofa as he stared back up at the ceiling. He smirked and licked his lips.

"She will definitely be my mate. I will not let anyone else have her" He muttered to himself and closed his eyes for a nap.

Natsu pulled Nakotsu back to the classroom and noticed her very silent silence (can you get more silent than that?).

"You okay Nako-san?" He asked. He looked at her reddened face and mentally cursed Hibari.

Outside, Reborn and Roberto were hiding in a tree.

Roberto growling angrily at Hibari and Natsu.

Reborn just angry that even after all of his tortur- training; Natsu is still useless.

They were both going to hurt him later!

A lot!

Natsu pushed his way with Nakotsu into class as nosy students asked why Nakotsu was so red in the face. The boys had worried that Nakotsu was ill while the girls had probably guessed what had happened as rumours spread around the school like flies in the summer.

"Nako-chan? Are you okay?" A honey colored haired girl asked worriedly. Sasagawa Kyoko. Natsu's crush. Behind her stood a dark wavy haired girl. Hana Kurokawa.

"U-um yeah. I'm fine" Nakotsu smiled at the honey haired girl. The two girls introduced themselves to Nakotsu and were soon happily talking to each other about things such as cake and cute things.

To the boys in the class it was like watching two angels in heaven…excluding Hana because she'd probably kill them first.

A raven haired boy sat at the back at the class, grinning his usual happy go lucky grin, and looked at Natsu who was watching the two girls with a light blush on his face. He looked back at Nakotsu and smiled. She was a nice girl who happily smiled wherever she went. Well, most of the time that he saw her. Except when she first walked into class this morning. This morning she had bright red cheeks and moved around the classroom nervously as if trying to be wary of a predator.

Whatever it was. It was cute.

And Yamamoto Takeshi like cute.

**I'm sorry it's so short! My brain is just extremely dead!  
Please help me think how to introduce the others into the story and I hoped you like the little 1827 moment there. I'm going to try and make sure everyone has their own little moment with Tsunako before I finally decide which character to choose.**

**I'm also having big troubles with my other story at the moment. My brain is just stuck!**

**In cement!**

**Please help me~!**

**R&R**

**Love SammeyXXX**


End file.
